This invention relates to radio communications systems and methods, and in particular to systems and methods for managing the power consumption and performance of analog radio receiver integrated circuits.
The demands placed on the batteries of radio communications devices have increased as such devices incorporate increasingly complex functionality. Increasing power demands pose new challenges for system designers attempting to balance system functionality and power consumption requirements.